Una Típica Historia de ShizXNat
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: pues... la escribí en un rato de ocio, que mas quieren que les diga jajajaja
1. Chapter 1

UNA TIPICA HISTORIA

Esta es una típica historia de una típica autora de típicos ff…

-hola mi típica amiga –dijo Mai la típica pelirroja

-no molestes – dijo la típica amiga de Mai osease la pelos azules alias Natsuki

-es que ya empezó el ff y tenemos que hacer lo que típicamente hacemos en los ff

-… tener una relación sentimental para que después encuentre a Shizuru que esta esperando en la puerta de atrás para que me enamore de ella y te pueda botar de una forma mala onda?

- yo iba a decir "tratar de salvar al mundo" pero esa también es una forma típica de empezar los ff

-entonces empecemos…- Natsuki asume su posición de macho dominante... hee quiero decir de novia celosa pero mujeriega tomando a Mai entre sus brazos – Mai eres una mujer esplendía con unas esplendidas bobeéis de gran tamaño como típicamente se esperaría de una chica ecchi y te deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que aun no encuentra el amor pero en ti ha encontrado una amistas de manoseo sin complicaciones… haaaa- toma aire- déjame gozar con tu cuerpo y llevarte hasta la locura por esta noche y las siguientes de los siguientes capítulos- sonrisa estilo Hollywood

-hoo que cruel es el destino, se que tu no me amas y que solo me vez como tu amiga/comadre/compañera ñera/arguendera/parna/carnalita/faje fácil de la infancia pero yo te amo e idolatro por la forma en que tus besos y caricias me llevan al cielo, rasguño el infinito y me regresas un tantito para sentir de nuevo el placer de ser mujer

-este… Mai…

-¿Qué sucede cariñito/honey/puchurrumina?

-lo que dijiste en el párrafo anterior tenia que se pensado no hablado

-hay que tontis soy jojojojojo

-jojojo sigamos entonces con nuestro amor fraternar cachondo y déjame posesionarme de tu cuerpo

-¿posesión? Tipo Shaman King??... no me digas que vamos ha ir a pelear con el espíritu de fuego porque de ser así…

- solo cállate y comienza a lamer mis bobeéis mujer!!

Fue entonces cuando sus cuerpos calientes empezaron a explorarse el uno al otro, con las ansias producidas por las feromonas que solo dos lesbianas sexys pueden provocar. Solo las sabanas de la cama que misteriosa y mágicamente ha aparecido en medio de la habitación no especificada pero que de seguro es como una típica habitación de pareja gay, cubren los cuerpos de estas jóvenes que demuestran… no su amor… ni su amistad… muestran lo fácil que es tener sexo pues…

-como dice mi abuelita si no lo haces el cuerpo lo reciente- dice Natsuki parando las embestidas brevemente

-¿tenemos sexo porque dice tu abuelita que si no lo haces tu cuerpo lo reciente?- una gota sale de la cabeza de Mai- hablando de frases matapaciones

-sip mi abuelita sabe mucho de eso, ha decir verdad fue ella quien me enseño este movimiento- Natsuki empieza a enredar sus brazos en el firme cuerpo de Mai y hace presión

-Natsuki…

-¿Qué sucede Mai?

-ese movimiento… es una llave… rompe espaldas… *crack*

-haaaa disculpa, ese movimiento es el que me enseño mi instructor de lucha libre jejejejeje *crack*

.

.

.

Pasamos a otra típica escena donde Natsuki va a conocer a Shizuru que seria típicamente en el trabajo porque han de saber que la típica forma de que Shizuru le robe la novia a Mai es por medio del trabajo

-hoo cielos, soy la típica ejecutiva niña rica casi dueña de la empresa de papi y del mundo que se ha acostado con media compañía pero claro que no soy una Bitch solo soy la típica chica que no ha encontrado al amor de su vida que sea de preferencia 90-60-revienta con la piel blanca algo alta y… si, aun no encuentro la chica de mis sueños por no llamarlo fantasías sádicas que sea de carácter frío pero que por dentro sea un suave conejito que pueda manejar en mis manos como si fuera mantequilla –decía Shizuru suspirando dentro de su BMW que va a toda velocidad y no se fija que por coincidencia del destino destinado pasa por un charco y empapa a una joven que curiosamente cubre con todas las especificaciones de "el amor de mi vida" que había mencionado Shizuru hacia unos segundos

- maldición – maldice Natsuki al verse empapada por aguas residuales de una cuidad cosmopolita y contaminada

- usted disculpe…- dice Shizuru que no voltear pero al sentir el aura congelante que emana la persona que ha dejado atrás ve por el retrovisor -… mamasita sexy!! Jaime detén el auto y da marcha atrás

-como ordene señorita

-buenas las tengas jovencita sexy-

-buenas las tengas y mejor las pases señorita misteriosa del carro caro- contrarrestó el saludo Natsuki como típicamente haría un guarro contestándole a otro guarro

Al ver que las dos tienen el mismo nivel de guarres mirándose a los ojos se han dado cuenta de que son la una para la otra porque como típicamente sucede sus ojos se dicen toda una pagina completa de halagos, cosas lindas y muy muy cursis con un toque de melosidad, una descripción que mataría a un diabético de solo leerla.

-¿Qué hace una chica sexy como tu caminando por las calles? –pregunto la chica de ojos rojos… ¿Por qué tiene los ojos rojos? ¿Es que no durmió bien?

-espero el autobús de la compañía para llegar a mi nuevo trabajo porque me sacaron del antiguo por ser alcohólica y adicta…

-¿al cack?

-no, a la mayonesa pero se parecen en cuanto las sensaciones que producen en tu organismo

-pues que curiosa coincidencia yo voy a la misma empresa que tu así que porque no entras a mi coche y como típicamente se haría te llevo a dar un recorrido por las instalaciones y a la hora d la comida te llevo a un restaurante muy mono

-…- Natsuki recuerda que su madre le dijo "no subas al carro de señores desconocidos" pero la que estaba en el carro no era un señor era una chica sexy- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shizuru Viola

-no pregunte tu perversión sexual sino tu nombre

-no, mi apellido de verdad es "Viola" aunque si te molesta puedo usar el otro "Fujino" que como típicamente pasa lo uso cuando quiero hacer estafas, cambiar de identidad o para confundir a la gente

-genial, suena muy entretenido

-lo es… -un típico silencio incomodo se hace presente-… ¿entonces que? ¿te bienes?

-hmm mejor solo me subo al coche

Y es así como Natsuki va típicamente a su primer día en el trabajo, Shizuru le muestra desde los cubiles hasta los baños, la quiere llevar a su oficina pero la ojiverde no se deja saliendo despavorida y se topa frente a frente como su Némesis, pájaro de mal agüero y bitch suprema que todas odian.

-… Tomoe… - ¿Qué acaso hay otra?- ¡claro que la hay! Esa perrita que susurra "maki maki maki" en la esquina- Natsuki como maleducada que es a causa de que su padre se fuera con la otra y su madre tratara de venderla al mejor postor señala a la perrita de pelo rosa

-¡yo debería ser la protagonista no esa vaca pelirroja! Bla bla bla- y siguió hablando pero… ¿a quien le importa lo que diga una perrita de cabello rosa aniñada?

-a nadie – contesta la jefa de jefas en esta empresa multimillonaria e internacional que curiosamente nade sabe cual es su giro social y mas curiosamente a nadie le importa-… a nadie le di permiso de hablar a mitad de un pasillo no especificado, ni siquiera mencionado pero que se sobreentiende porque estamos en una oficina

-podríamos estar hablando en mitad de una sala ejecutiva….- hace notar la chica de cabello rosa de cuyo nombre ya olvide.

-…- todas las mujeres en este escenario típicamente no especificado voltean a verla- despedida…- dice la jefa de jefas, diosa sexy a la que todos se quieren tirar

-¡queee! Pero si no hice nada – la perrita de pelo rosa se pone a darle de vueltas a su instrumento mágico/místico de budu extraterrestre.

- guardias muéstrenle la salida- dice la ojos rojos dándole típicamente un sobro a su taza de té que de nuevo como ya es típico en este ff salio de la nada inespecífica.

- ¡¡a la orden emperador!!!- de las paredes, de las rejas de ventilación en el techo y hasta por debajo del suelo salen hombres de negro tipo SWAT que a punta de pistola sacan "humanamente" a la occisa

-esto es abuso de poder- grita la perrita

-y de nuevo…- ¿a quien le importa?- ni siquiera eres un persona de segunda que agrade a las lectoras – declara la protagonista de este ff

-¿entonces por que no sacan a Tomoe de todas los ff? – pregunta Tate que ha llegado con el café, las donitas y la factura de todo lo anterior porque como típicamente se debe hacer pide facturas hasta de sus calzones. Porque es el IBM de la jefa de jefas osease

-el esclavo lamebotas de Shizuru – por fin abre la boca Tomoe- si no fuera por mí los ff no tendrían razón de ser – dice típicamente de forma creída como lo hace todo malo maloso de los ff… pero de cierta forma es cierto.

Si no fuera por el malo malote que típicamente es el prometido de una de las protagonistas o la mala malota que es una bitch y pone trabas, hace chismes y complica la relación ente las protagonistas…

-yo seria feliz – bufa la peliazul cruzando los brazos haciendo su típico berrinche pero ¿Quién quiere ver una historia feliz de principio a final? Eso dejaría de ser típico.

.

.

.

Ahora pasamos a otra típica escena dejando típicamente inconclusa y mal cerrada la escena anterior.

-¿Qué tal la comida? – pregunta la ejecutiva

-de maravilla – nos encontramos en el típico restaurante del cual tampoco sabemos su giro así que Natsuki come lo que típicamente come este o no en un restaurante- esta carne con puré de papas ahogado en mayonesa – se descartan los restaurantes naturistas o vegetarianos porque sabemos que Natsuki no es de las que típicamente coman comida para conejos.

En medio de un silencio fabricado a causa de que la autora no sabe que poner de dialogo las dos mujeres se vuelven a conectar através de sus ojos que se dicen mil palabras en un pestañeo… si conocemos que una persona típica parpadea 10 veces por minuto, en un minuto las chicas se han dicho 10mil palabras y el cerebro de la peliazul no es capaz de recibir, archivar, desfragmentar y responder tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo quedando curiosamente en coma azotando la hermosa cara en el puré de papas revuelto con mayonesa.

-esto no es tan típico- dice la peliocre dándole otro sorbo a su té y volteando a la chica para evitar que se ahogara

Después de que Shizuru pagara la cuenta y trajera de nuevo a la vida a su joven acompañante salen a pasear por el parque como lo haría típicamente una pareja de infieles….

-¿infieles?...- pregunta a la nada nadosa la joven peliazul- pues técnicamente solo salí a comer con la jefa jefaza

-exacto yo tampoco estoy cometiendo ninguna case de infidelidad a mi típicamente prometido del cual no le hablare a Natsuki por miedo a perderla para que ella típicamente se de cuenta por si sola de una mala manera, se haga la sentida y nuestra relación reciba un fuerte golpe que nos unirá al final.

-… se supone que yo no debería de haber escuchado eso ¿no?

-ara… -la frase típica de Shizuru que no puede faltar en ningún ff- Natsuki chan esta alucinando yo no dije nada- inserten la típica sonrisilla maléfica y como típicamente lo haría evade el tema principal y hace ver a Natsuki como un idiota.

-… ha de ser- la chica se sigue de largo sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto lo que demuestra que Natsuki si es una típica despistada… o idiota como quieran llamarlo.

-entonces que Natsuki chan ¿te bienes? –pregunta la peliocre recargándose de forma sexy en su BMW que ha aparecido de la nada justo en el momento exacto en este parque inespecificazo que solo tiene forma en la mente de la autora y en el cual solo seria lógico la posición del restaurante, el parque y el lugar donde aparcaron el carro.

-hmmm mejor de nuevo solo entro al automóvil- contesta abriendo la puerta del copiloto y restregando sus nalgas de lo lindo en el asiento de cuero- ¿y ahora que?- pregunta a Shizuru que típicamente ya ha entrado en el auto, lo arranco e incluso están a mitad de un embotellamiento vial… si adivinaron… típicamente inespecificado.

-pues es hora de que esto pase a un nuevo nivel- comenta la ojirubi en su típico tono sexy con acento a Kyoto

-haaa ya entiendo- contesta de igual manera con su típica voz grabe y sexy- es la hora…

-si es la hora…- las dos se van acercando hasta que sus labios están a centímetros de distancia. Cabe mencionar que ya han cambiado de escena ahora están en el departamento súper lujoso que modula la intensidad de las lámparas dependiendo del estado cardiaco de la propietaria a base de un control remoto instalado en el bra de la misma Shizuru que quedara inespecificado para no desentonar.

-…. Es la hora… de que se acabe el capitulo!!! – victorea pasándose de largo y corriendo a la alacena en busca de mayonesa

-¿Qué?!!!!!

Pues si, como típicamente se acostumbra el capitulo se corta en la mejor parte…

-¡¡¡solo tu cortas así los capítulos!!!!- dice señalando hacia la autora que ha aparecido mágicamente en departamento sentada en el costoso sillón viendo la UFC en la pantalla de plasma gigante junto con Natsuki que preparo una botana con extra mayonesa para que las dos disfrutaran de la pelea

-es que ya comenzó la pelea- dicen a coro la autora y la protagonista en forma de puchero

-… señor… dame paciencia….- la otra protagonista termina encerrándose en su cuarto llorando amargamente sus penas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del primer típico capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

UNA TIPICA HISTORIA

Esta es una típica historia de una típica autora de típicos ff…

-buenos días puchurrumina- se escucha a la pelirroja que esta acostada a lado de su amiga/faje fácil

-buenas las tienes Mai cariño mío - ¿Cómo llego Natsuki a la cama no especificada de Mai? ¿Qué no estaba viendo peleas en el departamento de Shizuru?

-… - un silencio se crea y consume el tiempo- y…

-y…

-¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunta la peliazul

-no se… creí que te habían dado el guión a ti- se escucha un disco rayar al momento de parar como típicamente se escucha cuando la escena es parada bruscamente

-y yo creí que te lo mandaron a ti- se separan y todo queda en blanco, desaparece el departamento, la cama y misteriosamente les regresa la ropa por default osease la ropa típica que siempre llevan… su uniforme de fuka

-espérame aquí que voy arreglar esto- Natsuki con su típico mal humor sale de la nada para llegar a….

.

.

.

-Alex debo de admitir que este departamento de Shizuru no especificado te quedo muy bien hecho- una joven de cabello largo y castaño mira hacia la maravillosa vista inespecífica (vista al mar, a la ciudad… ¿hacia alfa centauri? Esta vista puede ser hacia donde sea)

-verdad que mola MzDaRkGirL – la autora llega al sofá donde típicamente esta sentada su amiga que mira hacia el ventanal- espero te guste el Bombay Shapire no suelo preparar muchos de estos

-no hay problema…- toma el tarro- pero mira que eres salvaje ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerlo en un tarro?

-¿es que va en copa?

-claro que es en copa, aquí me estas vaciando la botella entera- deja el tarro a un lado y termina de mezclar el dip de la botana

-haa pues que ni te inmute, lo hago así porque me evito el estarme levantando cada 5 minutos para rellenar la mendiga copita- se sienta a lado de la castaña- ¿entonces cual vamos a ver primero?

-yo diría que…

-MOMENTO – de nuevo se escucha el disco rayado- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en el departamento de Shizuru?

-… en una junta de escritoras ¿y tu que haces aquí en uniforme de Fuka? Hasta donde yo me acuerdo te deje dormida en la cama con Mai – la autora le da un sorbo a su cerveza

-en eso estaba pero todo quedo en… ¿desde cuanto ustedes dos se juntan?

-haaa- suspiro la autora mientras Mz solo escondió una risilla- pues desde hace ya tiempo ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta de cómo cambio el asunto de las escenas hot?

-bueno pues… - el típico sonrojo no se hace esperar- si note que se había subido de tono pero no note el cambio de autoria

-es porque trabajas muy seguido con Mz ¿no es así?- recordemos que Natsuki también es coprotagonista de los FF de Mz

-ha de ser… – dice la castaña mirando las cajas de DVD que inespecíficamente han aparecido en sus manos- vamos a ver esta – muestra la caja a la otra escritora

-la temporada 4 de Friends suena bien para empezar y luego nos podemos pasar a las de Bones porque esa no la he visto

-pues mejor veamos esa y luego las de Friends

-¿todas las temporadas?- mirada de típica niña emocionada

- pues… -le sale también la típica mirada de amiga de la niña emocionada que se emociona de igual manera- si vamos hacerlo

-oigan ¿y nosotras que? – Típico gruñido de Natsuki- ¿a que hora vas a seguir la historia?

-ya voy ya voy- ahora un típico gruñido de la autora

-… gruñes igual que Natsuki jajaja

-lo aprendo de mi –gruñe otra vez la autora- tu regrésate y de lo demás me encargo yo

-¿segura? – no esta muy convencía menos con esa pantalla de plasma, teatro en casa y las dos cajas de cerveza que esta atrás suyo

-claro mujer tu don´t worry que aquí la que se parte el coco soy yo, tu solo ve y disfruta del momento

-por lo general tu nunca me dejas disfrutar el momento- se cruza de brazos- quiero una restructuración de las escenas hot en tus historias

-eso ya no me lo recrimines a mi, el departamento de escenas del tercer tipo es ahora atendido por ella – señalando a la chica a su lado que le esta dando otro trago ahora mas grande a su tarro de Bombay Shapire

-yo me encargo de ello no tienes de que preocuparte Natsuki san – sonrisa marca Shizuru

-me da escalofríos cuando se pone a sonreír así- dice la autora mirando para otro lado

-si a mi también, creo que mejor ya me voy- otro típico sonrojo que típicamente oculta volteándose rápidamente

-¿ya nadie mas nos va interrumpir?- pregunta Mz acomodándose en el sofá

-pues mas les vale que no… - toma el control remoto- esta junta esta "oficialmente comenzando"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-…- Natsuki ha caído de la nada existida entre la embriagues y la falta de inspiración de la autora para llegar a…

-hey Kuga pensé que nunca despertarías

-¿Nao? -¿Cómo llego Natsuki a con Nao?

-pues la autora ya esta algo entonada con la bebida así que simplemente nos cambio a otra típica escena

- Alejandra me las va a pagar cuando… - el coche que apenas ha sido introducido a la escena y que de nuevo no va ser especificado se detiene provocando de Natsuki se de contra el cristal dando como resultado un típico chichon cubierto por la típica bandita en cruz.

-disculpa es que no vi ese perrito que se cruzo en nuestro camino

-¿Dónde?- voltea hacia todos lados

-ese- señala por el retrovisor y de inmediato Natsuki salta del carro y recoge al animal

-ahora tu serás mi típica mascota- porque parece que a nadie se le ocurre que puede tener otra- y como típicamente sucede te llamare Duran, serás mi compañero del alma, el ser mas fiel que se puede tener a lado y si en algún momento tengo problemas iras en mi auxilio

-¿Cómo Lassie? –pregunta Nao

-si como Lassie o Rin tintín porque Scooby Doo ya es una exageración

-claro que el perro hable ya seria demasiado…- Nao es interrumpida

-¿Qué tiene de malo que hable?- … por Duran

-¿nani? – Natsuki se queda atónita al oír al perro

- ya estoy harto de que siempre me dejen callado en las historias, los perros también podemos dar aportaciones importantes al desarrollo y clímax de las historias en las que somos participes

-… Nao ¿escuchas lo que yo escucho?- pregunta la peliazul soltando al perro

-¿Qué Duran esta dando argumentos sobre su valía como personaje parlante?

-eso creí… ¡ALEJANDRA PON ATENCION A LO QUE HACES!- disco rayado parte escenas

.

.

.

.

- ¿ahora donde estoy?- Natsuki ha dado el cambiazo inespecífico de escena… otra vez.

-pues conmigo puchurrumina ya te habías tardado en regresar- ahora Nat se encuentra en un típico parque de diversiones donde pasa algo de tiempo con su amigobia

-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi- una vena comienza a saltar en su siene

-mira cariño vamos aqui – la pelirroja señala a la rueda de la fortuna el típico lugar al que van las parejas para besarse

-vaya vaya Mai eres una chica mala – Natsuki le da una nalgada a su amiga cuando esta caminando unos pasos mas adelante

-jajajaja –le saca la lengua- todo lo que sea por mi puchurrumina

-tu si que sabes como levantarle el animo a cualquiera mujer – la peliazul no pierde tiempo en subir con su novia a la atracción

-que hermosa vista – dice con la típica mirada linda y caliente que suele poner las chicas en ese jugeo.

-si… realmente hermosa- cabe destacar que Natsuki en lo ultimo que se fija es en lo que hay afuera de los vidrios posando su típica mirada de pervertida en los bien dotados pechos de su bien dotada amiga faje fácil

-Natsuki sabes lo que me provocas cuando me miras así…- ahora un típico sonrojo y un típico cambio a posición seductora por parte de la ojilila, colocando una mano sobre el asiento, con la otra comienza a desabrocharse la no especificada blusa- me haces sentir… traviesa

-esto debe ser cosa de Mz- susurra la ojiverde lanzándose a su presa… quiero decir acercándose muy seductoramente a su seductora amigovia. Y justo cuando va comenzar lo bueno se escucha nuestro típico disco rayado anunciando cambio de escena-… me equivoque esto sigue siendo obra de Alejandra

-ya ya mi puchurrumina no llores- la pelirroja abraza y consuela de forma maternal a su novia

.

.

.

.

-¿ahora donde estoy?- gruñendo molesta- esta clase de saltos entre escena es muy molesto

-pues donde mas idiota – Natsuki voltea al escuchar esa voz que le encrespa la piel encontrándose con la bitch suprema que como es típico tiene a su lado a sus bitchs asistentes de las cuales la autora no escribirá sus nombres ni especificara su figura porque-… esta muy entretenida viendo la serie de Bones con su amiga y no se meterá a Internet solo para buscar sus tontos nombres.

-que bien informada estas… Tomoe- ese "Tomoe" fue dicho casi como un escupitajo, como típicamente lo haría Natsuki al pronunciar los nombres de las bitchs

-yo siempre estoy bien informada Kruger (inserte jodida risa maniaca)- chasquea los dedos y una de sus bitch le muestra a la peliazul una lap abierta donde se puede observar a las escritoras en tiempo real riendo y lanzándose frituras la una a la otra

-¿las estas espiando?... grave error… muy grave error – el color rojo de la ira se va cambiado por el pálido del miedo

-llevamos espiándolas desde que comenzaron "su junta de escritoras" y ahora poseo la información sobre el futuro de "Gladiadoras", "Ceninatsuki" y "Piedras Engarzadas"

-eso no es la gran cosa- dice con una risa burlona nuestra protagonista- yo se hasta como van a terminar las 3 historias. Las bitchs que están delante suyo se quedan pasmadas pero Tome rápidamente cambia la cara y hace como si ya lo supiera

-no importa lo que tu creas saber, yo tengo la información mas reciente- dice Tomoe ahora subiéndole al audio del video dejando oír "ya estate Mz" y "no hasta que me devuelvas el control remoto"

-"vamos a discutir sobre las historias" mis calzones…- cruza los brazos la ojiverde algo malhumorada- eso no tiene importancia, Alex cuando comienza a pensar una historia lo primero que crea es el final luego el principio y conforme la marcha el relleno. Nunca cambia sus finales

-¿alguna vez ha llegado a un final? – alguna de las bitch no especificada toca un punto interesante

-todos los one-shot también se hicieron bajo este sistema…- comienza hacer memoria la protagonista- en general todo lo que hace lo comienza por el final

-…- la mirada de Tome comienza a desvariar y su modo psyco sale a relucir- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Si el final ya lo conoces, me encargare de hacerte la vida de cuadritos en las tres historias y…

*BANG*

Una bala impacto justo entre los ojos de Tome y de sus secuaces que caen como moscas muertas al piso, una de ellas se convulsiona pero otro disparo termina con su agonía

-te dije que eso de espiar era peligroso- suspiro- aunque admito que Alex se tardo en silenciarte… ya ha de estar pasada de copas

.

.

.

.

-Cariño ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-ara… Reito san me ha tomado por sorpresa su visita- cambiamos a otra escena con los otros personajes. Ahora estamos con Shizuru y su prometido/malvado de la serie en un lugar inespecífico para no variar con la historia.

-no te hagas la tonta mujer – comienza con los típicos insultos de malvado- se que te has estado metiendo con cada mujer que trabaja en tu empresa

-ara ¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque hay una fila interminable de mujeres tocando la puerta buscándote

-eso no prueba nada Reito san- le da un sorbo a su té- solo son chicas de mi típico club de fans –porque como en todo típico FF Shizuru es asediada por las masas llenas de estrógeno

-escúchame muy atentamente mujer- Reito jalonea a Shizuru alzando la mano listo para darle un golpe cuando… por una extraña coincidencia del destino destinado un garrote con picos gigante lo manda volando lejos de la escena

-eso si que fue un batazo- dice Alex que ha aparecido de forma inesperada como típicamente se espera de los héroes-… o mejor dicho antihéroe

-te queda mejor antihéroe – dice la morena que sostiene el garrote como si pesara lo que una pluma- ¿le pegue muy fuerte? – con la mano libre se hace una gorra improvisada y entrecierra los ojos tratando de encontrar al puto *COF COF COF* al punto negro que se pierde en el infinito

-no creo que eso importe mucho Mz de todas maneras ya volverá para el próximo típico capitulo- la joven demerita el problema con la mano mientras le da otro sorbo a la cerveza

-ara podrían decirme a que debo su visita… Alejandra san y MzDaRkGirl san- una mirada asesina es lanzada pero es inútil Alex Z ya esta curada de espanto y se ha vuelto inmune a miradas asesinas mientras que Mz tiene de hecho una mirada el doble de asesina así que ni siquiera se inmuta.

-hemos venido a negociar – de repente las jóvenes se sientan a discutir en la mesa de negocios en el inespecificado despacho que tiene la mansión de Reito.

-ara que bueno que lo mencionan porque…- el tono típicamente amenazante de Shizuru- yo también quiero "tratar" asuntos con ustedes- ahora un típico combo de mirada asesina y tono amenazante con aura maléfica

-¿no es linda cuando trata de amenazarte?- dice la autora acomodándose los lentes

-si es muy mona, por eso la quiero jajaja- la morena tampoco presta atención a las amenazas de la peliocre

-hmmmm- suspiro- creo que no podré usar ese truco contra ustedes- tuerce los labios y hace ojitos tratando de usar la técnica de "cachorrito suplicante"

-eso no funciona tampoco – la pelinegra voltea hacia su amiga que comienza a salirle brillitos de los ojos- nooo Mz no la mires directo a los ojos! – de un salto tipo "el guardaespaldas" logra taparle los ojos a la escritora antes que fuera demasiado tarde

.

.

.

-gracias por salvarme – suspira Mz dándole un gran GRAN trago a su tercer tarro de Bombay Sharppie

-fiuuu eso estuvo cerca – también hace el típico suspiro de "por poco se nos va a la chingada toda la operación"- ¿ya estas lista para la acción? – pregunta sacando unos lentes de su estuche

-¿es cosa de no mirarla a los ojos? podré hacerlo- se levanta sacudiendo sus inespecíficas ropas

-no lo dudo pero por si las dudas toma- le ofrece los lentes- están hechos de la misma mica que los míos, además de ser transición y reflejar el brillo de la computadora también sirven para reflejar y rechazar el efecto de las miradas de cachorrito… entre otras cosas- que como típicamente sucede no se descubrirán hasta que se necesiten.

-…- los mira con mala cara

-se que no te gusta usar gafas pero tienes que usarlos

-¿no tienes lo mismo pero en lentillas?

-… no…- mala cara

-… no me gusta como me veo con lentes….- mala cara

-es por la seguridad de la misión- un aura de inflexibilidad rodea a la autora

-pero…- al ver que ella tampoco caerá con una actitud inflexible pasa a la siguiente táctica- alguna vez te dije que cada vez que no haces lo que quiero dios mata a un gatito

-…fingiré por 5 segundos que me importan los gatos- ni 5 segundos después- ok ahora ponte los lentes

-pero no me gustan – puchero marca Mz, el puchero también es repelido por los lentes que solo se oscurecen al contacto de las ondas pucheriles

-¡SOLO CALLA Y PONTELOS MUJER!

-…- Mz piensa en su siguiente respuesta-… recuerda que ¡antes muerta que sencilla!

-… ¡hay que sencilla! Jajajajajajaja

-además ya te dije q no los necesito, ya no le voy a mirar los ojos… le mirare las bobeéis

-jajajajaja ok ok entonces vamos aya- 5 minutos mas de esta típica discusión sin sentido aparente regresan al despacho donde espera Shizuru

.

.

.

-veo que ha regresado- las escritoras notan que Shizuru ha recuperado su característica y típica confianza

-bueno bueno dejémonos de rodeos- comienza Alex sentándose de forma estruendosa en la silla, le sigue Mz pero de una forma mas femenina y elegante- esto es lo que pasa "Mz tiene los ojos puestos en ti así que tu flojita y cooperando"

-¿nani? – esta forma tan… típica de hablar de Alex saca por un segundo de su típica mascara a la ojirubi

-como oíste, ahora solo vístete con tu trajecito de sirvienta francesa y pasen a la habitación

-me niego rotundamente –dicho de la forma típicamente calmada

-jajajaja –risa típica de Alex- es tu turno Mz

-¿estas segura de lo que dices Shizuru san?- un tono calmado al hablar

- muy segura MzDaRkGirl san

-yo no haría eso- Alex comienza a servirse otro tarro de cerveza mientras Mz prende otro cigarrillo- ahora que lo recuerdo…- trago cervecero- no te he presentado correctamente a MzDaRkGirl

-ya la conozco suficientemente bien a MzDaRkGirl san, no es necesaria otra presentación Alex san- ella también le da un trago a su whisky que ha aparecido mágicamente de la nada nadosa

-ho pero solo la has conocido porque trabajas en sus FF- una pausa dramática para que entre la típica noticia impactante- MzDaRkGirl es la nueva encargada interina del departamento de asuntos hot, todas las quejas que tenias sobre "ese" tema ahora van directamente hacia ella, aparte de que también participa activamente como consejera en todas mis historias.

-… eso significa que… - los ojos rojos se vuelven agudos, hace ya mucho que entro en modo: negocio/seriedad/sexy por lo que su cerebro capta rápidamente lo que este nombramiento significa

- dime Shizuru san ¿quieres terminar bien con Natsuki o quieres quedarte a medias?- la peliocre traga saliva, en tanto Mz acomoda su mentón entre sus manos dándole un aire de maldad- porque si quieres orgasmos te conviene tratarme bien…- ahora una mirada asesina al estilo Mz- sino te juro que no olerás ni veras uno en tu vida

-jajajaja por eso adoro a esta mujer!- como típicamente pasa Alex tiene la tendencia por no llamarlo magneto con radar integrado por amistades "peligrosas" en todos los ámbitos que esta palabra puede abarcar

-ara ara – cierra los ojos- que me chantajeen… y que funcione no es algo típico en las historias- hace notar la ojirubi

-para Mz es típico chantajear y salirse con la suya así que entra en regla para este FF

-y para Alex san es típico mover cielo, mar y tierra para ayudar a sus amistades- una pedrada muy directa referida a la "honestidad y legalidad" de la autora

-ya sabes Shizuru tu júntate conmigo y sabrás lo que es bueno jajajaja- pero para desgracia de la protagonista… a la autora no le importa

-ara…-suspiro la belleza ojirubi- al mal paso darle prisa- con un chasquido de Alex la joven peliocre ha cambiado de ropas

-te veo en un rato Mz para seguir conversando sobre lo que sucede en Gladiadoras

-¿un rato? Mejor no me esperes ni para cenar

-jajajaja- chocan los tarros y Mz se va a la habitación no especificada con una Shizuru para nada convencida de lo que va hacer… aun.

La puerta se cierra e inespecíficamente desaparece dejando a la autora de los crímenes sola, mira a un lado, mira al otro da un chasquido y ahora se encuentra en un billar.

-¡mujer donde te habías metido!- pregunta un joven moreno

-estaba viendo películas con una amiga hasta que… "tuvo otros asuntos que atender"

-bien por ella… ¿juegas?- extendiéndole un taco

-juego pero no con ese, quiero un taco que pueda sostener

-¿te traigo un taco para niños?- la voz grabe de una peliazul suena detrás suyo

- Ja ja ja… que graciosa Natsuki, haber si como hablas juegas

-¡no perderé ante ti!

-haaaa Natsuki…- suspira meneando la cabeza- pero si nunca has tenido posibilidad alguna de ganarme

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del segundo típico capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

UNA TIPICA HISTORIA 3

.

.

Esta es una típica historia de una típica autora de típicos ff…

.

Seguimos en esta típica historia que parece no tener pies y cabeza… como típicamente pasa en muchas historias.

-ok ya pasamos por la parte donde se conocen los personajes principales y la típica parte donde se conocen los personajes secundarios… ahora…

-sigue la parte donde comienzan los melodramas –contesta la autora a su amiga

-¿melodramas?... con todo y música?

-pues claro que con música sin ella no serian melodramas

-y de donde vas a sacar música para ambientar las escenas- pequeño detalle que no se había pensado

-pues… así- al chasquear los dedos salde de la nada nadosa donde típicamente Alex Z guarda de todo para luego usarlo se escuchan tambores tocar una música tribal- ¿Quién será el próximo en abandonar la isla?

-jajajajaja eso es un realyti no un melodrama

-para el caso son lo mismo, tienen música y su contenido es un asco

-oe oe espera un momento- aparece la pelos azules frente las escritoras

-¿Qué sucede Nat? –suspiro de aburrición por parte de la autora

-muchas cosas, en primera… ¿Por qué estamos en un café?- el ahora escenario no especificado es un pequeño café en mitad de cualquier ciudad imaginable porque como típicamente pasa nadie sabe ni donde están parados los personajes

-tenia antojo de un frapuchino y Mz quería café cargado

-yo quiero café con mayonesa

-ewww- de solo pensarlo Mz le da escalofríos

-eso quiero verlo jajajaja- al chasquido aparece el mentado café con mayonesa

-gracias…-se bebe de un golpe el liquido haciéndose la paz por lo menos 9 minutos-… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-he…- a la autora también se le olvido de que estaban hablando y volteo a ver a su compañera que aun sigue bebiendo de forma refinada su café

- estabas por decir tu punto numero 2 Natsuki san

-es verdad- se aclara la garganta- numero dos ¿Qué diablos paso en el capitulo anterior?

-Fuiste a la feria con Mai, Shizuru hablo con Reito, te peleaste con Tomoe… conociste a Duran y paseaste con Nao…

-¿Por qué Duran habla?- pregunta la peliazul junto con la escritora morena

-porque me gusta Scooby Doo –una gota de sudor enorme aparece en la nuca de las presentes- ¿a ustedes no? Pues que falta de niñez he- cursa los brazos

-tres…- pensaba seguir rebatiendo sobre el tema pero que Duran hablase era el menor de sus males

-¿Qué le hizo ELLA a mi Shizuru? –apuntando inquisidoramente con el dedo a Mz quien parece ni inmutarse mas interesada en el sabor del café que en la ojiverde

-pues… nada que no le gustara a Shizuru

-y vaya que le gusto todo muahahahaha- risa malévola

-… eso no me deja para nada tranquila- se escucha el tronar de dientes

-no lo dijo con ese fin, Mz es una presumida jajajaja – sorbido a su frapuchino

-cuatro…

-deja de contar mujer me estas dando sueño- interrumpe como es su típica costumbre a sus protagonistas- vete a la siguiente escena y no molestes que ya va a comenzar el capitulo

-de eso quería hablar, ¿Quién escribió este guión?- lanzando sobre la mesa… ¿una servilleta?

-pues es la letra de Alex- dice Mz tomando el "guión" servilleta

-claro que es mi letra y es mi guión ¿Qué problema tienes con el?

-aparte de que es una servilleta usada que tiene manchas de guisado y una letra apenas legible… ¿en que diablos pensabas al meter melodramas?

-pensaba en melodramas… ¿Por qué hacen preguntas tan idiotas?- voltea hacia su amiga

-… son idiotas….

-eso explica mucho, aunque no explica el porque llevamos indefinidamente mas de 20 minutos y tu aun no te acabas ese café

-me gusta disfrutar el café por eso me tomo mi tiempo

-¿igual como te pusiste a disfrutar de Shizuru? Jejejeje- risa de pervertida cómplice

-exacto muahahahaha– un pequeño hilo de sangre nasal se deja entre ver pero acto inmediato es tapado por un fino pañuelo

-ustedes par de pervertidas….-Natsuki esta a punto de lanzarse como luchador de lucha libre cuando se escucha nuestro queridísimo disco rayado mata escenas y desaparece del inespecífico café

-¿Cómo lograste que te suplicara por mas? –pregunto Alex cambiando a modo: amiga chismosa

-una tiene sus trucos – sonrisa marca Shizuru hacia el horizonte inespecífico

-no se si esa sonrisa debería darme risa… o miedo….- mejor baja la mirada a su frapuchino- para la próxima voy a pedir un chocolate helado

.

.

.

.

-ese par de pervertidas… cuando las encuentre les juro que van a…

-¿de quien estas hablando Natsuki?

-de las locas que confabulan para escribir…- voltea y no ve a nadie… ¿de donde salio la voz?

-de aquí debajo de donde mas

-haaaaa- al parecer Natsuki no se acostumbra a que su perro pueda hablar- avisa si vas hablar

-pero si tu comenzaste a hablar sola, pensé que te dirijas a mi

-acabo de llegar a la escena como iba a saber que tu… -suspiro- mejor olvídalo, no tiene caso discutir sobre eso

-eso mismo digo yo

-haaaaa- se rasca la cabeza desesperada- ok… respira…-suspiro de resignación- Duran ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

-tengo entendió que te has quedado de ver con Mai y le vas a pedir matrimonio

-¿Qué voy hacer que?- inserten sonido de TANNN TANN TANNNN

-… ¿escuche música dramática?

-no le prestes atención… pero… ¿Por qué me voy a matrisuicidar? Se supone que soy la típica sexy rompecorazones que odia las responsabilidades y huye de los compromisos por no mencionar la soltera del año, lobo solitario que nadie puede amarrar, en pocas palabras soy la perrita sin mecate mas codiciada del mundo inespecífico de los FF de mai hime.

-al parecer te has enterado de que Shizuru se casara con Reito el próximo mes y te afecto tanto que has decidido casarte tu también

-pues ni que fuera moda, el que yo me case no es para nada típico

-a la autora le dan roña tanta escena típica por eso quiere varear un poco

-pero no tengo ni sortija de compromiso para darle

-en eso entro yo- el canino saca de una mochilita la cual nadie había notado que llevaba puesta, una cajita negra que le entrega a su dueña

-¿de donde sacaste esto Duran? – al abrir la caja se encuentra con un anillo con un diamante de 3 quilates y unos 50 puntos

-hable con algunos amigos que trabajan como perros policía y me lo consiguieron a muy buen precio

-… ¿Cuánto?

-10 kilos de roast beer y algunos kilos de T bone… aunque yo prefiero el sabor de la espaldilla o el de la falda pero en gustos se rompen géneros aun hablando de perros

-si esto es robado te juro que…

-nadie lo va saber, son perros policía nadie desconfía de los perros policía

-mas te vale- cerro la caja- no quiero ninguna investigación de robo en mi boda

-no la habrá lo prometo – en lo que dueña y mascota discute sobre temas legales y el como pasar este anillo para hacerlo deducible de impuestos llega la pelirroja que todos esperaban

-hola mi puchurrumina que haces hablándole a Duran

-pues…- ahora es develado el lugar inespecífico donde se encontraban nuestros personajes se trata de… ¿las afueras de un carísimo restaurante?

Ahora como típicamente se hace se relatara y develara parte de la trágica historia de la peliazul porque claro como típicamente sucede es una historia triste ya que a las lectoras les chifla mucho eso de las historias emodepresivas. Resulta que ella es realmente rica que como típicamente sucede sus padres tienen una empresa relacionada con los autotransportes motorizados y la mafia pero Natsuki es una chica típicamente rebelde, ha pelado con sus padres por la diferencia de opiniones provocando que la joven decidiera vivir por su cuenta aunque claro como su padre es un hombre con corazón y a la vez es un despiadado demonio, no le permite entrar a la mansión pero si le da algo de dinero para que solvente sus gastos. Es por eso que la joven Natsuki conoce lugares tan finos como este restaurante y ha conseguido mesa sin siquiera hacer reservación.

-¿sabes que el no puede entrar?

-claro que puede, por el dinero que cuesta entrar aquí deben dejar entrar hasta a las ratas si eso quiero

-yo creo que no…- y después de la mega pelea legal con todo y abogados Nat y Duran ganan el caso no solo con una indemnización millonaria por daño psicológico al perro sino que además entradas gratis por todo el año.

-de verdad que lo veo y no me lo creo –dice la pelirroja ante el espectáculo que tiene frente a sus ojos… - Natsuki nunca creí posible tanta sincronización entre un humano y su perro parlanchín

-es cosa de practica – la joven sigue devorando mas comida al rito de su macota

-bueno… ¿y quien se murió? –pregunta la joven pensando en el simple hecho de que es sumamente difícil que su novia la invite a un lugar como este, típicamente irían a bares y antrillos de segunda.

-¿morir?...- la ojiverde choca miradas con su can maravilla- pues… depende de lo que tú consideres que abarca esa palabra cariño

-a que te refieres puchurrumina de mi corazón Honey a quien siempre he amado y no dejare ni por todo el dinero del mundo o por lo que mi corazón me diga sobre lo que siento por Mikoto que esta justamente afuera del restaurante mirándonos con odio

-¿aun sigue ahí?... creí que a estas alturas ya se había largado- con una temperatura de

-10ºC era lo mínimo que se esperaba… o de perdida que se pusiera un suéter, puede ver la mucosa congelada de la pelinegra

-no le prestes atención yo me encargo de todo – el cuadrúpedo le guiña el ojo a su ama la cual sonríe nerviosamente al pensar que esta dejando en manos de un perro el excito de su declaración matrimonial

-¿A dónde va Duran?- pregunta la pelirroja

-a su arbolito creo yo…- rio nerviosamente- pero cuéntame Mai que tal va la escuela

-muy bien, tan bien que hace 3 años salí de la universidad puchurrumina- suspira, siempre que Natsuki se pone nerviosa olvida hasta que año es.

- eso es bueno ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa Natsuki? Estas mas tensa de lo normal

-con ese escote quien no lo estaría- la ojilila lleva un vestido negro con un escote muy pronunciado dejando poco a la imaginación y a la vez tanto… es un vestido muy paradójico

-¡HAAAAAAAA!- por el ventanal del restaurante se ve a Mikoto peleando por su vida contra…

-¡Dios santo! ¿Son perros policía los que atacan a Mikoto? –con la observación vine una musiquilla de sompesa y un zoom hacia Mikoto gritando como bárbara.

-no lo creo jejejeje- se limpia las gotas de sudor- ¡servicio!- Natsuki manda al mesero a cerrar las cortinas para que no se vea como una banda de perros se llevan a arrastras a una Mikoto fuera de si- esos uniformes deben de ser de juguete

-estoy preocupada- se levanta para salir del lugar cuando…

-¡espera!- Natsuki la toma de la mano para detenerla y una música romántica comienza a sonar, también las luces bajan de intensidad y el restaurante se queda mágicamente vació

-¿de donde viene esa música de fondo? –pregunta mirando a todos lados buscando la fuente del sonido.

-no le prestes atención- Natsuki se levanta de su silla para ponerse de rodillas aun sosteniendo firme la mano de Mai

-¿Natsuki?- a la peliazul le han comenzado a brillar los ojos y el sonrojo como tomate amenaza con dejarle sin sangre en el resto del cuerpo

-Mai Tokiha Amado Bustos de la Concha… te… te… casarías conmigo- al momento la musica se vuelve doblemente molosa rallando en lo cursi banal. Se hace un close up al súper anillo de artista y luego a las caras de las protagonistas.

-yo…- Mai se ha sonrojado igual que Natsuki y la mucosa cambia a una mas rápida y de suspenso

-¡noooooooooo!- un grito desgarrador como el de un gato siendo destripado se escucha, luego ladridos y al final… el sonido de un bulto siendo arrastrado

-decías- retoma Natsuki el ambiente romántico

-digo que ¡SI! Me casare contigo Natsuki Kuga Asmenla Noches y Revillagigedo – cuando la peliazul se levanto, Mai se le hecho en brazos y toda su pechonalidad se estrello en la cara de la muchacha que saco su lado eechi en una sonrisilla pervertida

-perfecto- Natsuki le coloca el anillo… en el dedo, no sean mal penados- solo la autora podría pensar en algo pervertido con la palabra anillo…- hace notar la protagonista que no cabe de alegría al estar prometida al matrisuicidio como un borrego al matadero- entonces Mai como típicamente se acostumbra ¿bailamos?

-claro que si mi puchurrumina del corazón- y la música cambia al igual que el restaurante que mágicamente tiene una pista de baile inespecífica pero se hace saber un dato inútil… tiene cortinas rojas… algo que no ayuda pero tampoco impide y la pareja baila al son del tango como típicamente se esperaría de dos lesbianas calientes y recién comprometidas.

.

.

.

En tanto muchos kilómetros lejos Shizuru siente que se le parte el corazón

-¿Qué pasa Shizuru Viola Gon Sovas? - le pregunta su inespecificazo padre que se encuentra a su lado y a mitad de una importante y típica reunión de negocios mega importante

-Nada querido padre es solo que me duele el corazón- claro como típicamente se acostumbra, las protagonistas tienen un sexto sentido elevado al cosmos que ralla en la telepatía de comercial barato de madame zazu.

-¿será mal de amores?- comenta uno de los inespecíficos subordinados del padre que se encuentra en la reunión

-¡que tontería! Los Viola Gon Sovas no tenemos corazón- afirma el padre y esta afirmación es acentuada por la música imperativa dando a notar que el hombre como típicamente se espera es frió, calculador y claramente no le importa la vida sentimental de la ojirubi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora corte a… ¿de nuevo el billar del capitulo 2?

-si, es que Mz tiene asuntos que atender y pues yo estoy un tanto aburrida- le comenta la autora a otra de sus amistades

-¿ósea que cuando no esta Mz vienes a verme? Haaaa – como típicamente pasa con las mujeres todo lo malentienden

-y eso que soy mujer pffff- suspira la autora pasando por alto el reclamo- ¿a que le tiro yo?

-psss mejor pregúntate a que no le tiras jajajajajaja- la amiga inespecífica de la autora se rie de la misma

-… por eso nunca te meto en mis FF A. Kuga- con otro suspiro la autora sigue analizando las bolas en la mesa.

-oye y porque al final te decidiste a seguir este FF, ¿no se suponía que trabajabas en Piedras Engarzadas?

-… vengo trabajando en Piedras desde el 2009 creo, otro años sin actualizar no matara a nadie- por fin tira hacia las lisas.

-¿razón alguna para matrisuicidarme?- pregunta ahora otra Kuga que entra a la escena inespecífica del billar ahora tirándole a las rayadas

-pues fue lo que se me ocurrió para seguir la típica historia con melodramas

-¿razón para matar a Mikoto?- pregunta Duran que inexplicablemente también juega. Ahora la autora deja a la imaginación de todos el como un perro podría jugar billar.

-jajajajaja porque era muy divertido jajajajaja hace mucho que quería hacerlo

-¿razón para no terminar el capitulo?- pregunta A. Kuga golpeando a la autora de los crímenes.

-ya voy ya voy…- gruñido idéntico al de Natsuki, luego un chasqueo que deja todo en negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN DEL 3º CAPITULO


End file.
